Thanks for the Memories
None of the doctors can resist cutting as Izzie tries embrace the season by making a perfect thanksgiving dinner but doesn't know how, however Burke saves the day and helps her, while Cristina, Meredith and Alex hide at work instead of helping Izzie; and George has to embrace his own O'Malley tradition by shooting a turkey. Full Summary The Thanksgiving holiday is more difficult for the interns and residents than any of them is willing to admit, as Izzie plans a big dinner at Meredith's—but it remains to be seen who among the invited guests will actually show up. Meredith sneaks off to the hospital, Alex doesn't turn up and George endures the O'Malley tradition of hunting turkeys with his less-than-sophisticated family. George is rather hurt when his brothers say he isn't a real doctor when he explains that interns observe most of the times. Later on, when his brother accidentally shoots their father, George realizes that his brothers weren't the ones making him feel stupid—he was the one making them feel stupid. As George's dad says, one of his brothers is a dry-cleaner, the other one works in a post-office and he himself drives a truck, while George is a surgical intern. Derek and Dr. Webber arrive at the hospital, saying they'll go home in a minute, when they intend on staying at the hospital. Meredith treats a patient who's been in a vegetative state for 16 years but finally wakes up to find that his family has moved on. Alex doesn't turn up to help Izzie out either—he is at the hospital as well. Cristina and Burke do turn up, however, when they find Izzie doesn't know how to cook (she claims she is an excellent baker, but she doesn't cook) and is still attempting to make Thanksgiving dinner. Burke helps her out, proving himself to be an excellent chef, and Cristina storms out of the kitchen asking Burke to give her the keys of his car, making an excuse that she needs to go buy some liquor, something she has been complaining about since she arrived. But, she ends up going to the hospital herself. When Burke and Izzie get talking while preparing the meal, Izzie says that she just likes Thanksgiving because finally they get a day off their duties. They work 18-hour-shifts all year and finally on this day, they get to be normal people. No one lives or dies under their watch. Although no one except Burke helps Izzie out, eventually Alex, George, and Cristina come back to enjoy Thanksgiving dinner, while Meredith goes to Joe's bar and meets a one-night stand. Music *'"Nu Nu (Yeah Yeah)'" - Fannypack *'"New Song (From Me to You)'" - Dressy Bessy *'"Too Hard'" - Mark McAdam *'"Dance'" - The O.A.O.T.'s *'"Serenade'" - Emilíana Torrini *'"Not Going Anywhere'" - Keren Ann *'"Sad Eyes'" - Josh Rouse This episode's title originated from the song '''Thanks For the Memories', originally sung by Frank Sinatra.'' Notes *The dialouge between Burke and Izzie when cooking the dinner is almost exactly the same as George's apendectomy in the pilot, it had the same music in the background too. Quotes Cast Hospital Staff *Ellen Pompeo ... Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh ... Dr. Cristina Yang *Katherine Heigl ... Dr. Isobel 'Izzie' Stevens *Justin Chambers ... Dr. Alex Karev *T.R. Knight ... Dr. George O'Malley *Chandra Wilson ... Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. ... Dr. Richard Webber *Kate Walsh ... Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery-Shepherd *Isaiah Washington ... Dr. Preston Burke *Patrick Dempsey ... Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Starrring *Sarah Utterback ... Nurse Olivia Harper Credited *Michael Matthys ... Dr. Kent Patients and relatives Guest Starrring *Brian Kerwin ... Holden McKee Credited *Andrew James Allen ... Colby McKee *Dee Nelson ... Cheryl Leonard *Mike Faiola ... Guy *Peter Howard ... Hal Leonard *Gregor Manns ... Levi Johnson Hospital family/Friends Guest Starrring *Greg Pitts ... Jerry O'Malley *Tim Griffin ... Ronny O'Malley *Steven W. Bailey ... Joe Credited *Jack Yang ... Walter *George Dzundza ... Harold O'Malley (uncredited) Category:All Episodes Category:GA S2 Episodes